Tears For An Angel
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Los demas no sabían lo que es perder el amor de tu vida en menos de un segundo, en como echabas todo a perder por una estupidez por creer que el no sea lo que estabas esperando y al final darte cuenta que lo era. Y alejarlo de ti pero eso ahora ya no importaba si no tenia a kurt junto a el. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel 1993-2012" Que pasa si Kurt muere?


_**Hola, bueno primero que nada, la historia del fic me base en un video. Es muy triste y llore como una niña, yo no se si el video tenga una historia o algo asi por eso es que aclaro que no es una Traducción, bueno como dije me inspire en el video y tambien en una pelicula llamada "Un regalo del corazon" y tambien llore con verla, bueno dejo que lo lean el fic :)**_

* * *

-Bueno chicos después de todo lo que paso en la semana, ¡les tengo una buena noticia!-dijo feliz, todos aplaudieron felices hasta que apareció alguien en la puerta del aula haciendo que dejaran de sonreír, Rachel estaba abrazándose a sí misma con la cabeza baja mirando al piso, el mayor se preocupo y camino hacia la chica-Rachel ¿todo bien?-pregunto serio y muy preocupado pasando su brazo por los hombres de la morena.

-Yo…..-no pudo continuar por el llanto, Will la abrazo y la dirigió hacia una silla para que se sentara mientras la consolaba. Los chicos que estaban ahí y conocían a Rachel, estaban preocupados por la chica, Blaine tenía un mal presentimiento desde la mañana y no le tomo importancia hasta ahora.

-Rachel, tranquila dinos que paso para que estés así-dijo tina a la altura de Rachel, la chica alzo la mirada aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, todos estaban alrededor de Rachel, algunos casi no la conocían pero de todos modos sentían tristeza por la chica.

-ku-kurt…..esta muerto-dijo de pronto, soltó un llanto desgarrador y bajo la mirada aun abrazándose a si misma como si en ese momento fuera lo único que pudiera hacer, todos estaban en shock, nadie podía hablar, hasta que escucharon dos llantos mas, el de Brittany y Tina, las dos chicas se abrazaron a Rachel y lloraron como si su mundo dependiera de eso, Unique y Sugar las trataban de consolar pero no podían, querían llorar pero tenían que ser fuertes aunque sugar se rindió y empezó a llorar junto las tres chicas, Marley abrazo Unique y esta dejo que su llanto saliera libremente, Kitty era la única que no estaba lamentándose, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas todavía en shock.

Artie solo bajo la mirada y se seco las pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, Sam apretó el hombre de Artie tratando de ser fuerte, Jake y Ryder solo veian la escena y se miraron entre si, no sabían que hacer, no conocían a Kurt como ellos lo hacían, Mr. Shue corrió al único lugar donde se sentía a salvo, a su auto y ahí dejo que sus lagrimas salieran libremente y Blaine, el chico después de salir del shock, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

_Eso no podía estar pasando, kurt no podría estar muerto, no era cierto, si ángel…..el amor de su vida, no podía estar muerto._

Pensaba Blaine tratando de creer que eso era una cruel pesadilla pero no lo era, dejo salir todo lo que tenía adentro, sentía que le habían arrebatado una parte de él y si lo hicieron, le arrebataron a kurt, a Su kurt, sentía que podría morir en cual instante, no quería estar mas ahí, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió lejos, se detuvo en su casillero y lo abrió, lo primero que vio fue una foto del castaño, agarro la foto y la abrazo como si fuera Kurt quien estuviera ahí en sus brazos, la abrazo como si temiera que se le arrebataran, no importaba que alguien lo viera en ese estado, lo que importaba es que kurt estuviera vivo, con el y con nadie mas.

_**-[]-**_

Finn entraba a su habitación después de la noticia, había visto llorar a su madre y a Burt por la muerte de kurt, el se deslizo por la puerta y se abrazo a sus piernas permitiéndose llorar, quería gritar pero no podía tenía que ser fuerte, no podía, no podía hacerse el fuerte, quería a kurt como un hermano y no podía hacer como si nada, se levanto y tiro todo lo que estaba en su camino, estaba furioso, tiro todas sus cosas sin importarle si se rompían, no importaba el escándalo que hacía, tenía mucha tristeza y enojo que tenía que descargar con algo, Carole entro asustada al cuarto de su hijo y lo abrazo, finn se aferro a su madre como un niño chiquito y se permitió llorar aun mas.

-Mama…..Kurt murió-dijo entre lágrimas, Carole abrazo aun mas a su hijo, tratando de consolarlo pero no podía y termino llorando.

_**-[]-**_

-Kurt era un chico que tenía el valor que algunos no-empezó a decir mirando a todos los presentes que estaban ahí por kurt, Burt y Carole estaban tomados de la mano, Carole llorando y Burt estaba completamente serio. Todos estaban ahí, el antiguo Glee Club, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Puck y Mike-El era uno de mis mejores chicos y no tengo más palabras, solo que recordaremos siempre a Kurt Hummel-dijo y bajo del pequeño escenario sin dejar que sus lagrimas salieran, cada uno paso a decir unas palabras, recordando sus momentos con Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel fueron las que en medio del pequeño discurso que hacían terminaron llorando.

Blaine fue el último en pasar, miro el cuadro que estaba ahí, era una foto de Kurt, una de sus favoritas y no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando a la hermosa foto, se voltio hacia el publico y sin decir nada se alejo del pequeño escenario.

_**-[]-**_

Todos se habían ido, dejando solo a Blaine frente a una lapida que tenia escrito "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel 1993-2012" Blaine dejo caer una rosa frente a la lapida y se arrodillo importándole menos si se llenaba de tierra, toco la lapida como si estuviera tocando a su castaño.

-Kurt... no sabes cuánto estoy sufriendo por tu ausencia, si yo…..hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, te hubiera buscado y jamás te hubiera dejado…..yo….kurt…-no pudo terminar por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos avellanas, tenia ojeras de no poder dormir por lo que estaba pasando, seguía sin creer que su castaño estuviera muerto-Te amo-dijo sin dejar de llorar, los demás no sabían lo que él sentía, no sabían por lo que estaba pasando, no sabían lo que es perder el amor de tu vida en menos de un segundo, en como echabas todo a perder por una estupidez por creer que el no sea lo que estabas esperando y al final darte cuenta que lo era. Y alejarlo de ti por esa estupidez.

Era un completo estúpido al creer que Kurt no era el amor de su vida pero que tarde comprendió que lo era y lo seguirá haciendo, no importara que uno de los dos ya no estuviera en ese mundo...

.

.

.

-Blaine cariño despierta-dijo una mujer detrás de la puerta, Blaine se levanto sobresaltado y sudando,… ¿acaso eso había sido un sueño? Pensó Blaine y con rapidez agarro su celular y marco un número y espero, estaba nervioso, rogaba para eso fuera solo un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

-¿Blaine?-pregunto el de la otra línea, conocía esa voz, era la voz dulce de su castaño, todo fue un terrible sueño, su ángel no estaba muerto, no lo estaba.

-Kurt…yo….-sus lagrimas salieron al recordar todo de ese sueño y se dejo caer-Te necesito kurt-dijo llorando amargamente.

-Blaine ¿Qué te paso?-dijo preocupado kurt al oir asi su ex-novio.

-Nada….solo….te necesito Kurt-dijo secándose las lagrimas-Te extraño tanto, extraño tu mal humor en la mañana-dijo riendo un poco-tu extraña obsesión con las cremas-escucho la risa en la otra línea-Y lo que más extraño es tenerte junto a mi, pasando las tardes juntos abrazados y besándonos como si no hubiera mañana-dijo sonriendo y con unas lagrimas queriendo salir-Kurt quiero que volvamos a hacer como antes, se que cometí una estupidez y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento pero solo quiero ….. iniciar de nuevo, olvidemos el pasado kurt-dijo Blaine triste y mirando a la nada, Kurt tardo en contestar y eso le asustaba un poco al moreno.

-Tienes que hacer meritos Anderson, tienes que declararte y hacerme algo lindo y romántico que me sorprenda-dijo de manera traviesa kurt después de un tiempo en silencio, Blaine rio un poco y se acaricio la nuca, algo nervioso y feliz.

-Eso significa que si aceptas-pregunto con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Si, acepto Blaine-el chico casi salta de felicidad a escuchar esas tres palabras.

-Sabes, ahora mismo estoy saliendo de mi casa para tomar un avión e ir a Nueva York y hacer todas esas cosas que te gustan-dijo cambiándose de ropa con una sola mano y con la otra sosteniendo el teléfono.

-Estás loco Blaine-dijo entre risas kurt.

-Kurt-hablo Blaine cuando ya estuvo listo y a punto de salir de su cuarto-Te amo-dijo sonriendo bobamente.

-Yo también-dijo kurt sonriendo y colgando la llamada, Blaine sonrió, ese sueño le había hecho darse cuenta de cuánto amaba a Kurt, ahora que tenía una oportunidad con el no la dejaría escapar, no volvería a cometer la misma estupidez.

Kurt era el amor de su vida y no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termino el fic espero les haya gustado y no me maten! Es que ando deprimida y pues quería poner algo triste pero a la vez feliz y esto se me ocurrió :D como ven Kurt no murió solo fue un sueño de Blaine para que no se de por vencido y valla por el amor de Kurt :D **

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus respuestas para saber su opinión y perdón por las faltas de ortografía u_u **

**Bueno Bye :D**

**El link del video:**

/watch?v=91z9n9inwYU


End file.
